


I don't know how it feels

by Bloody_Raven232



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232





	

I don't know how it feels when you slip the needle in

But I know how it feels when the blade wins

When your mind is riddled with hate and self doubt

And there's black in your arms that you can't carve out.

 

I don't know how it feels when you swallow those pills

But I know how it feels when you know that you're ill

When everything you do is wrong

And you've been fighting that battle for far too long.

 

I don't know how it feels at the end of that rope

But I know how it feels when you've given up hope 

When you search for a reason and find none

And you can no longer go on.

 

I don't know how felt when they found you there

Cause for all I felt I didn't dare

Too scared, too nervous, too frightened somehow 

And I can't stop thinking about it now.

 

Would they laugh, would they scream, would they cry

Would they wish they had a chance to say goodbye

Would they sob, would they morn, would they care

If they came in to find me, hanging there.

 

I don't know how it feels to be glad you're alive

But I know how it feels to wish you had died.


End file.
